efscfandomcom-20200213-history
FSC Estonia
Estonia has participated in FSC since FSC 07 in September 2009, but withdrew after FSC 19 edition in September 2010. They made a come back in June 2011, when Valvejoodik re-established the Estonian jury. Kylger and eerik joined the team shortly after that. Estonia won the competition twice, first in August 2011 with "Valged ööd" performed by Getter Jaani and Koit Toome, and second time in May 2014 with "San Sebastiano" by Grete Paia. Timeline August 2009 - SpZ forms Estonian jury. September 2009 - Estonia makes it's debut in FSC 07 with "Klaasist maja" performed by Breymes. January 2010 - sanka joins Estonian jury. March 2010 - The horror, the horror... "Otsides sind pean ma jälle leidma" by Ott Lepland receives only 13 points and Estonia takes the humiliating last place in FSC 13. May 2010 - First medal for Estonia: "Skorpion" by Urban Symphony takes third place in FSC 15. October 2010 - Estonia withdraws from the contest, jury is dissolved. May 2011 - Valvejoodik re-establishes Estonian jury. Kylger joins the jury. June 2011 - Estonia returns to the contest with "Unbelivable" by Aides. July 2011 - eerik joins Estonian jury. Valvejoodik is elected to be the Head of the Jury. August 2011 - Estonia takes it's first victory as "Valged ööd" by Getter Jaani and Koit Toome wins FSC 30. January 2012 - eerik spends few days updating this article, making it awesome. :) February 2012 - "Valged ööd" is voted the best winning song of 2011. May 2012 - Kerli becomes the first returing artist, this time trying her luck with "Zero Gravity". One year since the re-establishment of Estonian jury! Valvejoodik decides to (temporarily) withdraw from FSC. June 2012 - Horror strikes again! "Kaunis lootus" by Timo Tammesalu scores only one point (thank you Azerbaijan!) and finishes last. September 2012 - Valvejoodik re-joins Estonian FSC jury. Kylger is elected to be the HOJ. March 2013 - Valvejoodik hasn't been active for two months and is therefor withdrawn from the jury. April 2013 - "Sinule" by Lenna scores only four points (special thanks to Finland!) and finishes last. :( September 2013 - henhu joins Estonian jury. October 2013 - After lifting our self-imposed ban for foreign language entries we are back with songs in English. Liis Lemsalu returns with "Got To Be". January 2014 - Brilliant start for the new year! Elina "Miss Calculation" Born finishes second with 130 points. Estonia's best result since the victory in August 2011! February 2014 - Another good result for Estonia. "Dreams" by Kye Kye scores 75 points and finishes 11th, missing the top ten by a few points. March 2014 - The positive momentum keeps on going. "Meelelahutajad" by Getter Jaani & Maia Vahtramäe takes Estonia back among the top. 5th place with 107 points. April 2014 - Short run of good results ends with 44 points and 22nd place for Syn Cole's "Miami 82". May 2014 - "San Sebastiano" by Grete Paia scores 139 points and Estonia is the winner of FSC for the second time! June 2014 - Karl-Erik Taukar scores 38 points with "Seitsme tuule poole" and finishes 22nd. Inactive Kylger is removed from the jurors list. July 2014 - Risky funk carioca entry "Pa Pa Pa" from Bert On Beats and Deize Tigrona performs above expectations and finishes 19th. August 2014 - Tanja flops with "Forevermore", 26 points is results in just 25th place. Entries Voting Estonia has given most points to... Estonia has received most points from... In total, Estonia has given 2958 points to 51 different countries and received 2565 points from 48 different countries. Last updated after FSC 67. NB! Voting history is missing the results from FSC 07. If you know where the information can be found please contact eerik via PM in the forums. Thanks! Jury members Current members: *eerik (July 2011 - present) *henhu (September 2013 - present) Past members: *SpZ (August 2009 - October 2010) *sanka (January 2010 - October 2010) *Valvejoodik (May 2011 - May 2012, September 2012 - March 2013) *Kylger (May 2011 - June 2014) Heads of the Jury: *Valvejoodik (July 2011 - May 2012) *Kylger (September 2012 - March 2013, September 2013 - February 2014) *eerik (March 2014 - June 2014) Hostings Returning artists Eurovision artists Category:FSC participants